footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying play-offs
The play-offs of the UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying tournament will decide the final four teams which qualify for the UEFA Euro 2016 finals tournament. Each of the four ties will be played over two home-and-away legs. The four winners will be found according to the standard rules for the knockout phase in European competitions, and the winners will qualify for the Euro 2016 tournament. Ranking of third-placed teams The highest ranked third placed team from the groups will qualify automatically for the tournament, while the remainder will enter the playoffs. As most groups contain six teams but one contains five, matches against the sixth-placed team in each group are not included in this ranking. As a result, a total of eight matches played by each team count toward the purpose of the third-placed ranking table. Seeding The draw for the play-offs will be held in October 2015 after the completion of the group stage. The teams are seeded for the play-off draw according to the UEFA national team coefficient rankings updated after the completion of the group stage. | |} Summary The schedule of the play-offs was published by UEFA within one hour of the draw. The eight matches were spread over the six days, with the first legs on 12–14 November and the second legs on 15–17 November. The kickoff times were 18:00 or 20:45 CET (local times are in parentheses). '||3–1| ||2–0|1–1}} '||4–3| ||2–1|2–2}} ||1–3|' '||1–1|0–2}} ||1–3|' '||0–1|1–2}} |} Matches |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Yarmolenko Seleznyov |goals2= |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance=32,592 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Cesar |goals2=Yarmolenko |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance=12,702 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Ukraine won 3–1 on aggregate and qualified for UEFA Euro 2016. ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Forsberg Ibrahimović |goals2=Jørgensen |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=49,053 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Y. Poulsen Vestergaard |goals2=Ibrahimović |stadium=Telia Parken, Copenhagen |attendance=36,051 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Sweden won 4–3 on aggregate and qualified for UEFA Euro 2016. ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Džeko |goals2=Brady |stadium=Bilino Polje, Zenica |attendance=12,000 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Walters |goals2= |stadium=Aviva Stadium, Dublin |attendance=50,500 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Republic of Ireland won 3–1 on aggregate and qualified for UEFA Euro 2016. ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Kleinheisler |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, |attendance=27,182 |referee=[[Mark Clattenburg] (England) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Priskin Henriksen |goals2=Henriksen |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=22,189 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} Hungary won 3–1 on aggregate and qualified for UEFA Euro 2016. Goalscorers ;3 goals * Zlatan Ibrahimović ;2 goals * Jonathan Walters * Andriy Yarmolenko ;1 goal * Edin Džeko * Nicolai Jørgensen * Yussuf Poulsen * Jannik Vestergaard * László Kleinheisler * Tamás Priskin * Markus Henriksen * Robbie Brady * Boštjan Cesar * Emil Forsberg * Yevhen Seleznyov ;1 own goal * Markus Henriksen (playing against Hungary) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were served during the play-off matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying play-offs Play-offs